


Irresistable Temptation

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cumplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: They are on a hunt, Loki's first to be exact, and after hours of training, Loki drops on the bed in a near comatose state. Thor soon realizes that the naked body of his little brother is too much of a temptation to resist. In the end, cum isn't the only thing he fills Loki up with and it's beyond anything he ever experienced.





	Irresistable Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thorkikinkmeme on Dreamwidth, I hope it's not disappointing ;)

It’s been hours that they trained, Thor is covered in sweat and dirt, pumped to the maximum and ready to go twice as long. Loki, on the other hand, is half dead. Usually he doesn’t train with Thor, this was an exception to improve his weapon skills as he will need them for the rest of their hunt and he’s not very used to that much physical activity. He wanted to come on this hunt with his big brother, after all, and Thor doesn’t want anything to happen to him when he’s not looking.

As soon as they are back in the cabin they are staying at, Loki immediately drops on the bed, peeling himself out of his sticky clothes without looking at where they land when he throws them. Within minutes, Loki is out cold, near comatose. Thor tries to wake him up multiple times, even shakes him for a whole minute, but there is nothing to get Loki out of this state. At first, Thor shrugs it off and decides to do some more sword training to get rid of his excess energy, but alone it becomes utterly boring very soon and he returns to the cabin.

Loki is still asleep, but the blanket Thor had put on him is gone. He just stands in the door, eyes glued to his little brother’s pale, most definitely naked skin. It’s nothing new to see it, of course - they have grown up together, seeing each other naked had been part of that obviously - but in this moment, Thor sees his brother as something entirely different. He walks over to the bed slowly, mesmerized by the tiny pearls of sweat glistering on Loki’s back, barely breathing anymore.

 _He looks as forbidden as he looks beautiful,_ Thor thinks when he reaches out with his hand, tenderly brushing a finger over his skin. Oh, how much he wants Loki in all the ways he shouldn’t want him… for months and months he’s holding back his fantasies and desires, but now the temptation is clawing at his insides and he can feel himself slip. Loki is completely knocked out, he wouldn’t even have to know, right? Maybe he can just… do it without Loki ever finding out.

Thor is almost hypnotized when he gets out of his shirt and trousers, throwing them onto the floor where Loki’s clothes already lay and crawls into the bed with his brother. His breath goes shallow when he cups Loki’s perfect little ass and rubs his palm over it slowly. Norns, he feels so soft, it’s insane. There is no reaction from Loki when Thor squeezes his ass and spreads his cheeks and it turns him on even more. He can feel his cock harden and his mouth water and it feels like nothing he knows.

His hand is trembling slightly when he pushes his fingers between Loki’s cheeks, brushing over his hole. He soaks in the air sharply and closes his eyes, one hand finally moving to his cock and stroking himself. There is still time to get up and pretend this never happened. There is still the chance to step back and keep things between them the way they are. But when the thought forms in his head Thor knows already that it’s far too late. He wants Loki and now he can have him, no matter how wrong and fucked up it is. He needs it.

Thor lets his finger circle around Loki’s hole, a weak and shuddered sigh escaping his lips. He continued for a minute, testing out if there will be any reaction, but Loki lays as still as possible, his breath going slow and rhythmical, completely out. He retreats his finger and brings it to his lips, sucking on it to slick it up for some more. There is a faint unknown taste on his skin, one that makes him almost lose his mind the second it touches his tongue. The grip around his cock tightens and he breathes slowly, savoring Loki’s taste as long as he possibly can.

His fingers are dripping wet when he brings them back to Loki’s ass, slicking him up. When he finally dares to push a finger in carefully, he hisses and pressed his thumb against the slit of his cock. Fuck, he could cum just from this. Loki is so unbelievably tight just around one of his fingers. He keeps pushing, slow and testing, always expecting his brother to wake up. Loki doesn’t and when Thor pulls his finger out and adds a second, his cock twitches in sheer anticipation.

Loki feels so damn good, tight and hot and despite being asleep, his body reacts to the stimulation Thor causes, clenching around his fingers whenever he pushes. Thor is shaking from how much he wants to go further. After adding a third finger, stretching Loki’s ass more and suppressing the moans that want to come from his mouth so badly, Thor knows he can’t wait any longer. He is so hard, it almost feels like he will explode. It has to be enough.

Thor retreats his fingers displeased, using his and Loki’s juices to slick up his cock as much as possible while positioning himself behind him. He takes his time to prepare himself, pushing two fingers back into Loki to make sure he stays stretched and ready. There is still no sound coming from his brother, not even a hint that he is waking up, and Thor knows he should be worried about how much harder this thought makes him. He doesn’t though because he can’t think of anything hotter than taking his brother while he sleeps, no matter how sick it is.

When Thor aligns himself and the head of his cock presses against Loki’s hole, he holds his breath. Despite his best efforts, Loki is still extremely tight and it takes him a few tries to finally push inside. Thor lets out a deep, rumbling moan when his cock finally slides in, his mind blown away by the extreme heat rushing through him. Only now Loki finally shows a reaction, though it’s not more than a quiet, barely audible sigh before he lays still again.

Thor needs a moment to compose himself before be finally begins pushing into his brother deeper. He fears he might cum before he can enjoy all of Loki’s inviting and intoxicating heat and he doesn’t want that to happen. So, he takes it slow, making sure to go in inch by inch. At one point he throws his head back, absolutely overwhelmed by how good it feels to be inside his little brother, who has no idea what filthy thing he is doing to him right now.

The moment Thor finally buried himself inside Loki completely, a hot and cold shiver runs down his spine. He wraps his hands around Loki’s hips, fingers drawing circles into the delicate and soft skin on his stomach. There, right beneath his hands, is his cock, waiting to fuck into the perfection Loki’s beautiful young body is. Thor’s breath goes shallow when he pulls out carefully, leaving only the tip of his cock in before pushing it back inside all the way.

“Fuck…” Thor hisses, restraining himself from squeezing Loki’s hips too tightly. Loki, too, reacts, squirming in his sleep. It’s both hot and terrifying for Thor, who can’t stop staring at his little brother’s perfection beneath him that he is defiling shamelessly.

Thor takes his time at first and keeps going careful; slowly pulling out and pushing back in, savoring how Loki’s ass seems to suck his cock right in as if it’s as desperate to be fucked as Thor is to fuck it. He lets his hands run along Loki’s stomach and chest in between his slow thrusts, biting his bottom lip to not make any noise. He can’t believe Loki is still asleep, that this undoubtedly unexpected penetration doesn’t rip him out of his state, but his brother still lays still and only moves every now and then, not enough to wake up but enough to show Thor that his body is reacting to what he’s doing.

“Norns, you’re so hot, Loki,” Thor whispers eventually, holding still while being balls deep in his brother. His cock twitches in Loki’s wide stretched ass and when Loki lets out a quiet, almost husky sigh, Thor loses the last bit of his restraints. He grabs his brother’s hips again, screwing his initial plan to be gentle. There is no way he can do it, he knows it.

When Thor pulls out this time he doesn’t push in slowly. Instead, he slams his cock into Loki’s ass, all the way with one hard, desperate thrust and for a second, the world around him spins. Loki makes a whining noise and squirms again, a sight so gorgeous that it only encourages his brother. Thor’s slow pace turns into a faster one, with each thrust becoming more frantic and rough. Soon, he’s fucking Loki mercilessly, his hands holding his slender body down as he uses him for his sick pleasure. Loki keeps making quiet noises, but he stays asleep and that only adds to Thor’s eager. In a way, he almost wants his brother to wake up to him fucking his pretty little ass as if his life depends on it, even if the thought alone is mortifying. Thor would give everything to hear Loki moan his name, everything.

Usually, Thor knows a few seconds before he cums what’s going to happen, but this time his orgasm hits him by surprise. He suddenly stills, cock twitching and jerking inside of Loki and then he can feel it, so hard that black dots bloom before his eyes when he spills into his brother’s needy heat. Thor can’t stop his fingers from digging into Loki’s skin, surely leaving marks. There is so much cum and Thor just pumps it into his little brother’s ass, moaning so deep he can feel the rumble in his throat. It’s unbelievably hot and Loki takes it so perfectly, Thor can barely process this is actually happening.

After several minutes of staying in Loki like this and coming down from his orgasm, Thor forces himself to pull out. His eyes gaze over his still sleeping brother’s body, admiring the sheer beauty and delicacy he is subjected to. Even after cumming, Thor’s cock is still hard and this fact makes it even harder to not continue fucking his brother. But, instead of giving into this more than tempting urge, Thor shoves himself back a little and brings his attention back to Loki’s stretched hole.

Thor has no words for how mesmerizing it is to see his own cum leak out of his brother’s ass the way he does. He catches a drop of it before it can hit the sheets and can’t help but push it back in, just to see what would happen. Loki sucks Thor’s fingers in immediately, making him growl. Now his brother’s ass isn’t only hot and needy, it’s stuffed with his cum and Thor can’t help but fuck Loki with his fingers again so much the air is quickly filled with wet and sloppy noises. Every now and then Loki lets out a quiet sound that could almost be a moan, something that almost drives Thor insane.

His cock won’t go soft for some reason, but Thor is able to ignore it for a few minutes while he enjoys shoving his cum back into his brother’s pretty pink hole to spread it inside again. He slowly ruts against the sheets, undoubtedly leaving cum streaks on them without noticing it, but the friction soon creates a stinging sensation in his middle. When stroking himself doesn’t help get rid of it and he is forced to stop fingering Loki because his concentration is lacking, Thor growls annoyed and sits back.

It takes him a while to realize what his body is trying to tell him. He has been so into fucking Loki and enjoying the gorgeous view that he didn’t think about his bodily functions at all anymore. Now that they become obvious, however, Thor is anything but pleased. Leaving the bed now is the last thing on his mind and he hates being forced to. He closes his eyes, pressing one of his nails against the head of his cock, and takes a deep breath.

_You fucked him already, why not use him again?_

Thor is mortified by this thought for a second, actually flinching. This is insane! He can’t do that… right? His eyes move back to Loki, to his pretty and defiled brother that is still asleep and whose ass is leaking with his cum. Loki looks absolutely divine and gorgeous and the thought of burying himself in his ass once more is overwhelming, especially when he spins it further and imagines emptying more than his cum into him.

“Shit…”

Loki is still so loose when Thor finally gives in - as if there has been the slightest chance he would not - and shoves himself closer again. His cock slides into Loki’s ass so smoothly, it makes his insides burn with more lust and need right away. Thor tries to steady himself by trailing his hands over Loki’s stomach again, soothing himself and preparing for what he wants to do. There’s only a slight worry that he is going too far now, but it’s swallowed by the realization that he basically raped his brother for the last hour. It can’t get any worse, really.

Thor’s hand is pressed against Loki’s stomach when he forces himself to relax, concentrating on nothing but his bodily needs for relief. Loki is moving beneath him, not much, but more than before, and he almost stops himself, but just as he thinks about that it’s too late already. He can feel the first drops come out and just wraps his arms around Loki’s hips to keep him in place when he lets go and just allows it to happen.

It’s absolutely overwhelming, Thor can barely believe it. Loki’s walls clench around him and he can feel him struggle under his tight grip. Thor groans and pulls Loki even closer, his cock now releasing a steady stream into his brother and he just can’t help but moan at just how fucking good it is. He can feel Loki being flooded with his hot piss and realizing Loki is waking up while he fills him is just absolutely thrilling and filthy.

“Fuck, Loki, you’re gonna be so full,” Thor growls, fully aware that this time, Loki can actually hear him. He holds him so tight it’s impossible for Loki to pull away, despite all his struggles and when he lets out a desperate whine and grips the sheets beneath him, Thor can’t help but empty himself even faster and harder. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Ah, Th-or --” Loki can’t speak coherently now that he is awake and aware of the situation, his voice is just a trembling moan as he tries to pull away. His attempts have become far less desperate though, as if they are not honest anymore.

“Shh, relax, baby,” Thor moans, fingers curling against Loki’s stomach. He gives a small thrust, forcing himself to stop emptying his bladder. “You okay?”

Loki pushes himself up, arms barely able to support his weight. He almost can’t turn his head, but when he does, Thor can see no anger at all on his face. Instead, Loki’s cheeks are flushed, turning something pretty into absolute beauty.

“K-Keep going… please…” Loki breathes before dropping back down, eyes still locked with his brother’s. “Norns, please… keep going…”

Thor couldn’t have held himself back even if he tried. He snakes his arms around Loki’s hips once more, allowing the flow to continue with an utterly lustful moan. Loki whimpers and moans into the pillow, now pushing himself back against Thor’s cock instead of trying to escape.

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor growls, thrusting slowly as he comes close to being empty. The sounds he creates by fucking into Loki’s filled up hole are so absolutely sinful, he can feel himself become even harder for completely different reasons again.

Loki moans, shakily meeting Thor’s thrusts the best he can. His whole body is trembling and Thor can feel just how full he is under the hand pressing against his stomach. “It’s… so much… please - please don’t stop!”

Thor is as relieved as he is turned on. He expected Loki to freak out, but this is beyond anything he could have hoped for. Loki is so full, he can feel it moving with every thrust, with every movement he makes. And he wants it, he wants more and wants him to keep going! There is nothing better Thor could think of.

“You’re such a perfect sin,” Thor murmurs, leaning down enough to press a kiss on his brother’s shoulder. “So tight and hot for me.”

Loki lets out a cry of pleasure when Thor pushes deep into him, stirring up his insides even more. One of his hands moves to his stomach, searching for his brother’s, and when he found him he held onto him tightly, almost desperate. Thor squeezes his hand gently while continuing to fuck him, eventually pressing it against his stomach too so he can feel what he feels. Loki lets out a shuddered gasp, precum leaking out of his pretty cock. The sight alone makes Thor’s mouth water again. He would love to lick it off of him, but he can’t bring himself to stop.

“Fill me up,” Loki moans, his voice deliciously husky and trembling. “God, cum in me, please! Mark me! Claim me!”

Thor’s chest feels like it’s exploding from pride and excitement, his thrusts fastening again to give Loki what he pleas for so beautifully. He’s already full to the brim, Thor can feel him leak with every single push into his delightful heat, but he doesn’t care about that. He still has more to give and he wants Loki to have it, to have all of it and to drown in it.

“Let me hear you scream, brother,” Thor growls, biting down into the soft skin between Loki’s shoulder and neck. Loki lets out a cry full of surprise and pleasure at this, clenching around Thor’s cock. At this, Thor fastens his pace, moaning against Loki’s skin. It only takes a few seconds before cries out again and he fucks himself hard against Thor’s cock. The second his name leaves his brother’s lips, Thor buries his teeth in his neck and spills into him again, hot seed mixing with everything he filled Loki with before.

Loki is completely lost, moaning incoherent words and panting beneath him. Thor doesn’t pull out and he doesn’t move, simply allowing the sheer sensation of the situation to overwhelm him in every way possible. He lets his teeth scrape over Loki’s collarbone, slowly moving to his neck and the whimper he coaxes with it is just absolutely delightful.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, brother,” Thor whispers against Loki’s skin, covering it with kisses wherever he can reach it. It’s mind blowing to him what he just did, but even more so it is that Loki’s reaction turned something dark and filthy into something so utterly perfect. He just wishes he could stay like this forever, buried deep in Loki’s wonderful heat that he claimed in every way possible. The hunt and everything surrounding it is completely forgotten. Right now, all Thor can think about it Loki and how damn much he wants to have him every single day to come.


End file.
